Los hilos del destino
by MacrossLive
Summary: Tras su reciente derrota, el señor del Inframundo se jugará un último as sin importarle violar las leyes del Universo con tal de obtener la victoria a class "copyrighted-badge" Registered & Protected" target " blank" /work/VcjzQRWHWzB2Qyhh"img Registered & Protected" border "0" width "125" heig
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo ciclo comenzaba en el Santuario. Tenía poco que concluyó la última guerra santa contra Hades, cuando la diosa Athena decidió viajar al pasado para salvar a su fiel Pegaso. Afortunadamente, todo salió bien. Sin embargo, las bajas entre las filas de la diosa de la sabiduría eran significativas.

Recientemente, murieron los 12 caballeros dorados ante el Muro de los lamentos. Por otra parte, la orden de plata se vio mermada durante el tiempo que Saga, poseso por el dios Ares, fungió como patriarca. Era necesario que se ocuparan los lugares faltantes. Aparentemente, nada más requería atención. ¿O sí?

Shun de Andrómeda, cuyo cuerpo sirvió como avatar de Hades, parecía haber cambiado. Aunque realizaba sus actividades con entusiasmo, él se sentía distinto. No fueron pocas las noches que tuvo espantosas pesadillas donde observó sus manos cubiertas con sangre de inocentes. Prefirió guardar en secreto sus terrores nocturnos para evitar preocupar a sus amigos y, especialmente a Ikki, su hermano mayor, quien, como de costumbre, pasaba largas temporadas alejado del Santuario y de todo lo relacionado a la Fundación Graude.

 **Islas Antíparas, mar Egeo**

Era un día normal y tranquilo para aquel taller de tejido cuando cambió de golpe. Una voz gritó cargada de ira.

—¡NOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!

Otras dos voces se escucharon inquietas.

—¿Qué sucede, querida hermana? Jamás te exaltas tanto —la primera correspondió a una anciana.

—Y mucho menos dejas caer tus preciadas fibras de vivencias —la segunda era de una adolescente—. O tu vara.

Por respuesta, una mujer madura mencionó claramente indignada.

—Vean y juzguen.

Las otras dos obedecieron. Era la vida de un mortal. Los ojos más ancianos se encendieron ante aquella evidencia.

—¡SACRILEGIO! —rugió su furia.

La más joven chilló con igual o más rabia.

—¿CÓMO PUDIERON ATREVERSE?

De inmediato comenzaron a examinar a conciencia aquel hilo. Lo enredaron en la rueca para girarla a la inversa. Sabían que tenía exactamente 13 años. Una vida trágica debido experiencias dolorosas, aunque también con episodios luminosos. Lo revisaron detenidamente. Ahí solamente había ocho fibras de seda de oro y un hilo oscuro de textura sedosa, brillante y liso. Fuerte y resistente. Nada que ver con la áspera lana negra destinada a las tragedias.

Con su tacto, la mujer que diera la alerta continuó molestándose cada vez más.

—¡Deberían ser nueve hilos de seda de oro —recalcó—. ¡NUEVE!

La más joven apareció la bitácora de trabajo.

—Es cierto —se lo pasó a la anciana—. Mezcla de lana suave y blanca con seda dorada, y un poco lana negra.

—Con una duración de 175 años. Suficientes para alistar la siguiente guerra santa. Y no —la mujer madura examinó el ovillo— para que termine la próxima semana. Mucho menos por suicidio.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Alguien alteró el destino de este mortal —concluyó la anciana.

Caminó encorvada apoyándose en su cayado hacia una mesa donde tomó papel y pluma. Escribió rápido con pulcra caligrafía y lo enrolló. Encendió su cosmos y de inmediato llegó un chico delgado y rubio de cabello largo ondulado y ojos grises de 16 años que se postró en el acto ante las tres mujeres.

—Vendrá Hermes por este mensaje —la anciana le puso el rollo en sus manos—. Es muy urgente. Dile a los Tejedores que se preparen. Saldremos.

El chico salió raudo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Esta intromisión puede afectar muchas vidas —sentenció la mujer madura.

—¡Iremos a tierra firme! ¡Qué emoción!

La adolescente no tardó mucho en interrumpir su danza de entusiasmo debido a un golpe del cayado.

—¡Ay, maldita bruja! —sobándose la coronilla—. ¿Por qué me pegas?

—¡Silencio, insolente! No vamos de paseo, sino a solucionar un problemón.

—¿Y las herramientas y los materiales? —preguntó extrañada la joven.

—Los llevaremos junto con este ovillo —la anciana lo recogió de la rueca—.También le avisé a Ilitía que quedan suspendidos los nacimientos temporalmente. Y al mismo Hermes.

—Pero…

—Entonces…

—Exacto, chicas. Tampoco habrá muertes hasta nuevo aviso.

Al mismo tiempo, las tres mujeres, de un movimiento de mano, integraron las herramientas a sus respectivos cosmos. Las fibras y el ovillo se guardaron en una canasta de plata que llevó consigo la más joven.

De pronto, se escucharon pasos, siete jóvenes se presentaron ante ellas.

—Andando. El camino es largo hasta Atenas —afirmó la anciana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Santuario de Athena**

—¿Qué le pasará a Shun? Ha estado muy distante de nosotros —comentó Seiya mientras realizaba lagartijas con un dedo.

—No lo sé, amigo mío —respondió Shiryu al dar un patada vertical al aire—. Algo ha cambiado en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —Hyoga interrumpió sus abdominales ante tal oración.

—El cambio de Shun vino después que vencimos a Hades —sentenció el Dragón cerrando los ojos.

—Es cierto —Seiya se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Se porta más serio que de costumbre.

—Y que siempre quiere estar solo —el Cisne añadió más información—. ¿Extrañará a Ikki?

—No —respondió Shiryu—, Shun acepta que su hermano prefiere permanecer alejado de nosotros.

—Igual está enfermo y no quiere preocuparnos —fue el turno de Seiya en hablar.

—He ahí el defecto de Shun, considerarse una molestia —apuntó Shiryu.

—Y busca sacrificarse por ayudar a otros, recuerden lo de la casa de Libra.

La voz de Junet de Camaleón interrumpió los pensamientos del Cisne.

—Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne; Athena los convoca. Es muy urgente.

Los tres caballeros se quedaron mirándose entre sí con extrañeza. Sin tardanza, se dirigieron al salón del trono.

Una vez ahí, notaron que también estaban Marín, Shaina; Noel, caballero de plata de Altar, como consejero en lo que se designaba un nuevo patriarca y, para su sorpresa, Ikki. Los cuatro se aproximaron ante la diosa mostrando sus respetos con una genuflexión.

—Aquí están los caballeros que mandó llamar, mi señora —afirmó Junet.

—Falta Shun.

—Es acerca de él de quien hablaremos, Seiya —Noel tenía el pelo negro azulado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era un caballero de piel trigueña y ojos verdes.

La sala quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué le sucede a Shun?

Ikki tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba en Italia cuando Athena se comunicó con su cosmos.

—Si estuvieras más en el Santuario en lugar de andar sabrá dónde, no estarías con la duda.

—¿Cómo te atreves, Seiya? —el Fénix se encaró directamente con el Pegaso.

Un fuerte eco los detuvo. Saori golpeó el piso con su báculo.

—¡Basta! No es momento para pleitos infantiles.

Tanto Seiya como Ikki volvieron a sus lugares. Así no actuaba Saori, regularmente. Su voz sonó más autoritaria. Fue la mismísima Athena quien se dejó oír durante la reunión.

—Mi hermano Hermes trajo una carta muy importante. Le aviso que tendremos visitantes. Así que les exijo que se comporten a la altura de lo que son, ¿comprendido?

—¿Quiénes vendrán? —Shaina preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Por lo pronto, sepan que el Universo entero corre un gran peligro y, por lo tanto, la humanidad —declaró la deidad de cabellera lila.

Hyoga bufó con sarcasmo poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca.

—¡Qué novedad! —y luego se puso a contar con los dedos de sus manos—. Ya peleamos contra Ares, Abel, Eris, Poseidón, Hades.

—Te faltaron los dioses guerreros de Asgard —Seiya le susurró tapando su boca para evitar que lo oyeran.

—Cierto. ¿Qué otro dios desea la Tierra? ¿Zeus?

Saori tomó aire para revelar el detalle más siniestro. El motivo de aquella junta.

—No ha terminado la guerra santa contra Hades.

Ante tales palabras, todos los caballeros y amazonas se impresionaron.

—¡Eso no es posible! —gritó Marín.

—Nosotros vimos cuando le clavaste tu báculo a Hades, destruyendo su cuerpo y el Inframundo —ahora era Ikki quien levantó la voz.

La diosa cerró los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas para seguir.

—Lo sé y tampoco lo entiendo. Sepan que Hades planea atacarnos desde el interior del Santuario.

Fue Shiryu quien preguntó algo muy importante.

—Y todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver con Shun?

Era cierto. Marín se tomó la libertad de hablar.

—Andrómeda está trastornado.

Nadie pareció entender. Noel decidió aclarar la situación.

—El caballero de Andrómeda ha cometido asesinato.

Los cuatro de bronce se mostraron incrédulos. Esa persona no podía ser Shun.

—Desde que nuestra diosa y tus amigos viajaron en el tiempo para salvarte, Pegaso, Andrómeda volvió muy cambiado. Tal vez no lo sepan, pero hay guardias que afirman verlo deambular por las noches rumbo a Rodorio.

—Lo descubrieron estrangulando a dos pastores.

Las palabras de Shaina desquiciaron a Ikki.

—¡Repite eso en mi cara, maldita víbora! Nadie calumnia a mi hermano.

—Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Lo he seguido desde que nos avisaron de esas muertes. Viajeros, comerciantes, simples turistas.

—¡MIENTES!

—Es verdad, yo acompañé a Shaina. También soy testigo —Marín enfrentó al Fénix.

Seiya atinó a murmurar.

—Debe ser un error. Shun es la persona más noble y bondadosa que conozco. Primero se cortaría una mano antes que lastimar a alguien sin razón.

Las dos amazonas dijeron al unísono al observar mucha resistencia.

—Nos sometemos al juicio de Athena.

Los hombres ahí presentes se quedaron de pieza ante la petición de Shaina y Marín, ya que el juicio de Athena consistía en tocar a Niké con la mano derecha desnuda. Si la declaración contenía falsedad, el testigo se consumía inmediatamente bajo las llamas. En cambio, si decía la verdad, recibía la bendición de la diosa de la Victoria y se comprometía aportar a pruebas necesarias.

Athena estuvo de acuerdo y extendió su báculo para que quedara al alcance de las dos guerreras. Sin dudar, ambas lo tocaron. Su cosmos se vio cubierto por una suave luz dorada que resonó melodiosa. Habían pasado la prueba.

—Hoy a la medianoche comprobarán nuestras palabras —señaló la amazona de Ofiuco.

 **Medianoche**

Detrás de unos capiteles derruidos, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu comprobaron con espanto las palabras de Marín y Shaina quienes solamente callaron: Shun, con el cabello negro ébano, levantó su mano derecha hacia dos campesinos que se desangraron por sus orificios corporales. Eso fue demasiado para el Fénix.

—¡SHUN, DETENTE! —su grito causó que el joven se desvaneciera en el aire.

Todos corrieron hacia aquel punto. Era imposible lo que acababan de presenciar.

—¡Si estaba aquí mismo! ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer? —Hyoga trató de hallar algún rastro.

Shiryu tuvo una inspiración.

—¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a la cabaña de Shun! —los seis guerreros partieron sin tardanza.

Desde que se establecieran definitivamente en el Santuario, Hyoga, Shun y Seiya tenían su propia cabaña. Solamente que el caballero de Andrómeda optó por el sitio más alejado para evitar tener contacto con sus camaradas debido a sus pesadillas.

En cuanto llegaron, Ikki abrió la puerta de un golpe oyendo a su hermano menor.

—¡AGHHHH! ¡QUÍTENME ESTA SANGRE! ¡NO SOY UN ASESINO!

Shun estaba más blanco que un papel, sudando frío copiosamente. Su corazón latía desbocado e hiperventilaba. En su cabeza, voces siniestras lo llamaban ¡Asesino! ¡Mereces morir! ¡Criminal!

Ikki sacudió a Shun de los hombros para sacarlo del estado en que se encontraba.

—¡Hermano, despierta!

En lo que eso sucedía, Marín y Shaina salieron unos instantes, suficiente para volver a tiempo. Se pusieron a calentar agua en la chimenea.

—¡Vamos, compañero! Fue un mal sueño —Hyoga le dio golpecitos en las mejillas.

Poco a poco, Shun comenzó al volver al mundo real. Muy angustiado, se tomó la cabeza con las manos,

—¡Ya no quiero soñar estos horrores! Ten piedad, Athena, por favor.

Marín le ofreció un cuenco con una infusión de hierbas.

—Bébelo, te calmará.

El joven obedeció sin dudar. Poco después, cayó vencido por un profundo sopor.

—Dormirá sin sueños hasta el mediodía —comentó Shaina.

El Fénix advirtió unas líneas moradas debajo de los ojos de Shun. Signos de gran cansancio. La Cobra le explicó al notar su rostro desencajado.

—Andrómeda se mantiene ocupado todo el tiempo; entrena más duro que los demás, se dedica a curar a los heridos del Santuario y el resto lo dedica a los aldeanos de Rodorio.

Entonces, el cosmo de Athena les habló directamente.

 _Nuestros visitantes llegarán mañana al ocaso. Es indispensable que todos sin excepción se presenten. Lo digo por ti, Ikki. Nadie permanezca con Shun. Es necesario que descanse. Su vida corre peligro. Un gran peligro._

A regañadientes, los cuatro de bronce obedecieron. Mas una pregunta les taladraba la mente.

¿Cuál era ese peligro mortal que acechaba a Shun?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ocaso. Límites de la entrada sur del Santuario**

Jabú de Unicornio e Ichi de Hidra montaban guardia. Por Shaina supieron de la visita para Athena. De pronto, se acercó una procesión formada por 10 personas con túnicas blancas, una de ellas supusieron era ya mayor por su cuerpo encorvado y el cayado que le ayudaba a caminar. Una vez ante ellos, habló con una voz profunda, cascada y sombría.

—Venimos a ver a la diosa de la sabiduría. Ya nos está esperando.

Jabú bromeó:

—Por lo menos se saluda antes, ¿no lo cree?

La respuesta llegó en forma de un golpe en la cabeza lo que provocó risitas en los recién llegados.

—¡Oiga! —se sobó el chichón que le dejó—. Tenga cuidado. Fue un chiste.

Entonces esa persona puso el cayado amenazadoramente justo debajo del mentón de Jabú.

—Mira, jamelgo lambiscón, si no es porque llevamos prisa, te daría una lección que recordarás hasta el día de tu muerte. Anuncia nuestra llegada —ordenó molesta.

Otra túnica blanca se acercó a la que había hablado desde el inicio.

—Cálmate, At, recuerda tu presión —susurró una voz que correspondía a una joven mujer. Se giró hacia Jabú—. Discúlpenla, está muy nerviosa. Hace tiempo que no se subía en un barco.

—¡Mi presión, un cuerno! Sabes de sobra que me mareo en esos cacharros flotantes. Y pensar en la fechoría que cometió ese júnior, me pone peor —bufó furibunda.

Tanto Ichi como Jabú se sorprendieron. Pareciera que las túnicas tuvieran vida propia. Más por temor que por otra cosa, enviaron la comunicación vía cosmos.

 _Las visitas para nuestra querida Athena están aquí. Túnicas blancas muy violentas. ¡Auch!_

La orden de Noel de Altar fue permitirles el paso una vez que notificó a Saori quien retiró la barrera de protección. En cuanto pasaron, volvió a levantarla. Ichi los guio en silencio.

—Si podemos entrar donde queramos, ¿por qué tan diplomáticas esta vez? —preguntó la túnica de voz juvenil.

—Que seamos la más poderosas, no significa ser maleducadas —manifestó la voz madura.

—Solamente con los tres júniores. ¡Carajo! —expresó la anciana voz con enojo.

La última de las túnicas blancas de la procesión reconoció de inmediato el Santuario, admirándolo por primera vez. Cada detalle la maravilló. De pronto, se detuvo en un punto desde donde pudo ver Rodorio. Y luego viró en sentido contrario. En cuanto notó que estaba sola, corrió hacia el contingente que ya la había dejado muy atrás.

Al pie de las 12 casas, Junet aguardaba para llevarlos ante la diosa.

—Sean bienvenidos. Síganme, por favor. Athena ya los aguarda.

Siete personas subieron la vista al observar la escalinata y la dirigieron hacia las otras tres. De inmediato, el trío golpeó el piso con su pie derecho para que emergiera un tapete de luz donde cupieron perfectamente los 11, incluyendo a Junet. Camaleón se sintió agradecida por una vez de no tener que subir esa escalera que le parecía inacabable.

Las tres túnicas blancas principales se mantuvieron a distancia prudente de su guía.

—Por lo menos esta niña tiene modales —comentó la anciana.

—Así la doté. Belleza servicial, aunque algo impulsiva —afirmó orgullosa la madura.

—Y de carácter fuerte. Lo necesitará cuando se casé y sea madre —añadió la joven.

—¡Cállate, parlanchina! Puede escucharnos —sentenció la primera.

Los restantes pasajeros no dejaban de comentar los que encontraban en el Santuario, pero sí alcanzaron a escuchar a sus jefes.

—¡12 casas zodiacales y una escalera de locos! Estoy por creer que es verdad el rumor de que Athena es una sádica tacaña. Y luego dicen que es amorosa —comentó la túnica de la figura madura.

—Tal vez con la civilización humana porque a sus guerreros, ¿ya viste cómo los trata? Ha de pensar que viven en continuo combate —fue el turno de la joven.

—¿Ya ven porqué empiezan las guerras santas? —concluyó la figura del cayado.

En el salón del trono, Athena esperaba sentada sujetando a Niké, Altar estaba a su diestra. Mientras que Pegaso, Fénix, Dragón, Cisne, Águila y Ofiuco se hallaban distribuidos de tres en tres en ambos lados del pasillo. Tres golpes se escucharon. Dos guardias abrieron las dos hojas de la puerta labrada. Junet entró primera para anunciar a los recién llegados. Postró su rodilla derecha ante la diosa.

—Los visitantes que aguardaba, mi señora.

—Pasen —ordenó la deidad con firmeza.

Las puertas volvieron abrirse para dejar pasar a la procesión. Tres figuras caminando a la par y las otras siete en formación delta detrás de ellas. Cuando se detuvieron cerca del trono, saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza a la deidad del Santuario.

Athena correspondió al honor reverenciando a las tres túnicas blancas principales, lo cual desconcertó a sus caballeros y amazonas.

—Sean bienvenidas, Guardianas de la Vida. Queridas tías.

—Un honor nos recibas en tu morada, sobrina —mencionó la del cayado.

—Ordené un refrigerio en lo que hablamos.

—Gracias, querida —celebró la madura—. ¿Te importaría que les den algo a nuestras huestes? El camino es largo desde casa.

—También está dispuesto —al caballero de Altar—. Noel, déjenos a solas. Y por favor, lleven a los acompañantes de mis tías a descansar.

—Obedezco, gran diosa.

La comida consistió en pan, queso de cabra, aceite de oliva con vinagre balsámico, aceitunas, uvas y vino, y agua del manantial. Las otras siete túnicas blancas tomaron sus alimentos sentadas en las escaleras del edificio del patriarca, charlando y riendo en ese momento tan suyo, disfrutando del cielo nocturno tan claro. Como la reunión se prolongó más de la cuenta, se les proporcionó alojamiento en las cabañas de los santos de plata difuntos, mas lo rechazaron, Prefirieron quedarse acampando cerca de las 12 casas para estar cerca de sus patronas.

 **Cabaña de Shun**

El efecto de las hierbas sedantes cumplió su cometido, puesto que Shun se sintió muy descansado durante su corta jornada. Sin embargo, prefirió quedarse a entrenar cerca de su casa. Al anochecer, el cansancio regresó y decidió irse a dormir temprano. A la medianoche, se levantó.

Entonces, la armadura de Andrómeda emergió de su cofre inmovilizándolo con sus cadenas. De un golpe de espada, el joven rompió sus ataduras. Salió de su cabaña en silencio a paso tranquilo rumbo a las colinas cercanas a Rodorio.

Una lágrima cayó del rostro de la armadura herida. Sus eslabones chocaron produciendo un ruido que despertó a propios y extraños.

—¡Shun escapó! Su armadura trató de detenerlo sin éxito. ¡Encuéntrenlo y deténganlo antes que cometa otro homicidio! —ordenó Saori a sus caballeros a través de su cosmos—. Esto no puede estar pasando —se sentó en el piso de su habitación afligida.

Unos toques a la puerta se oyeron.

—Pase.

Entraron tres mujeres a su habitación.

—Y continuará sucediendo si no actuamos ya, Athena.

—El alma de este chico está condenada a desaparecer de su cuerpo en siete días.

—Y el Universo se destruirá.

—¿De verdad puede funcionar? —inquirió con duda la diosa de la sabiduría.

—Si quieres conocer la respuesta, actúa, niña.

Saori dio un profundo suspiro.

—Que así sea.

 **En los terrenos del Santuario**

Los caballeros y las amazonas formaron equipos de tres para abarcar mayor terreno: Marín, Shiryu y Altar; Jabú, Hyoga y Junet; Shaina, Seiya y Ban. Ikki se fue por su cuenta. Fueron Ichi, Nachi y Geki quienes hallaron a Shun estrangulando con su cosmos a un anciano vagabundo hasta matarlo.

Los tres se unieron para reducirlo, pero era tal la fuerza descomunal del chico que les causó muchos problemas aventándolos contra unas rocas que se pulverizaron por el golpe. Su cosmos magenta se tornó rojo. Sus cabellos dejaron sus tonalidades para lucir algunos mechones negros.

En un último intento, consiguieron su cometido desmayándolo al recuperar momentáneamente la cordura. Entre los tres lo noquearon y llevaron ante Athena.

—¡Pónganlo en la prisión de Cabo Sunión! —su voz se mostró inflexible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Al día siguiente**

Ikki, acompañado de Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga entraron como tromba en el salón del trono. Pensaban que la última medida contra Shun era por demás infame.

—¡Shun está enloqueciendo! —clamó Hyoga.

—Que esté preso en Cabo Sunión no remedia nada —demandó el Fénix a todo pulmón.

Noel de Altar y Athena llegaron apresurados ante aquellos gritos.

—¡Silencio, caballeros! —les ordenó Altar.

—Comprendo que estén preocupados por Shun, pero entiendan que es un peligro para todos y para él mismo —solicitó la diosa de la sabiduría avergonzada. Jamás sus caballeros de bronce, que la habían salvado incontables veces, se expresaban así delante de ella.

Un eco opaco se fue acercando cada vez más. La puerta labrada se abrió permitiendo el paso de tres mujeres. Una joven rubia de ojos azules de suave piel aceitunada con una túnica blanca y un montón de lana en sus manos. La otra era una mujer de pelo oscuro con una corona de flores en la cabeza, de piel ligeramente bronceada, era un poco más rolliza que la primera y de más edad. Vestía túnica roja y llevaba una vara de medir. La última era una anciana encorvada de cabellos blancos con un cayado nudoso. Del cinto de su túnica negra colgaban unas tijeras de oro.

—No hace falta pegar esos gritos, Fénix —mencionó la vieja en cuanto se acercaron.

La mirada penetrante que le dedicó al hermano mayor de Andrómeda lo puso a temblar ligeramente— y menos cuando existe una solución.

Seiya habló ansioso.

—Díganos cuál es. Es importante.

La mujer madura se sintió enrojecer ante los dichos de sus compañeras.

—Se te pasó la mano con el picante. Estos chicos son demasiado impetuosos —comentó en un murmullo la rubia

—Pudiste ponerle un poquito al más chico. Para equilibrar. —mencionó la vieja.

La diosa Athena tomó su sitio en el trono.

—Buenos días, tías. Pensé que dormirían hasta tarde.

—Niña —indicó la mujer de túnica roja—, entre más pronto pongamos en práctica el plan, más pronto terminará esto.

—Pero, tía Laq. ¿Ellos lo entenderán? Digo, no es algo tan simple.

—La decisión es de ellos, no tuya, querida.

Entonces Shiryu pido permiso para preguntar.

—Disculpa, Saori, ¿quiénes son estás personas? No entiendo qué tienen que ver con el problema de Shun.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Eran las amazonas Shaina, Marín y Junet, recién enterada del destino del caballero de Andrómeda. Por lo tanto, sumamente molesta. Con solamente ver a las tres mujeres, se quedaron como de piedra al reconocerlas.

—¡Las Hilanderas! —la voz de las tres fue un gritito. A Junet se le bajó el enojo de golpe.

—¿Hilanderas? —el Dragón no entendió, incluso le preguntó a Seiya que subió los hombros al desconocer la respuesta.

Hyoga sí supo quienes eran.

—Lammias. O las Nornas.

—Oigan, Shun es más importante. No la identidad de estas mujeres —Ikki expresó molesto.

Saori se levantó del trono suspirando.

—Caballeros, ellas son mis tías. Cloto —la joven saludó con su mano y amplia sonrisa coqueta—, Láquesis —la madura mujer asintió con la cabeza— y Átropo —la anciana los vio con seriedad—. Las Moiras.

Bastó ese nombre para que los caballeros de bronce y las amazonas se calmaran. Eso sí, tragaron frío.

Átropo movió la manos para aparecer una buena cantidad de sillas para lo presentes y los obligó, sí o sí, a sentarse.

—Así está mejor —sacó una pipa de espuma de mar para fumar un poco. Los observó detenidamente lo cual les erizó la piel del cuerpo—. Tranquilos, su hora todavía no llega. ¿Sabían qué generalmente sobreviven dos caballeros atenienses de las guerras santas contra Hades? —ninguno respondió—. Pues sí, jovencitos, en esta era hay muchos caballeros y amazonas tras un enfrentamiento contra Hades, lo cual es grato

—Y también es la primera vez y la última —la matrona Láquesis continuó— que Hades actúa de manera tan sucia con tal de ganarle a Athena.

—Como saben, tenemos el encargo de hilar las vidas y los destinos de hombres y dioses sin distingo. Nadie debe intervenir en esta labor delicada. El destino es y punto. Se acabó —finalizó Cloto.

—Hades se ha enfrentado a Athena por tener un mejor territorio que él. Más amplio y menos sombrío. Es un tipo sin suerte: se esforzó por raptar a Perséfone para hacerla su mujer y esa chiquilla se las ha apañado para no darle un hijo —la vieja tosió un poco por el humo—. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah sí, el señor del Bajo Mundo ha perdido todas sus contiendas contra la diosa de la sabiduría desde la era mitológica. Hay un equilibrio entre los Cielos, el Mar, la Tierra y el Inframundo.

Empezó a sacar más humo por la boca. Se puso de pie y creció a tamaño descomunal, roja de furia descontrolada, provocando que a los concurrentes de abrazaran de miedo.

—¡Y ESE JÚNIOR DE PACOTILLA SE ATREVIÓ A CONTAMINAR NUESTRAS MADEJAS ALTERANDO EL EQUILIBRIO!

Ante tal revelación, Shaina exclamó:

—¡Eso es imposible! Nadie puede acceder a sus materiales!

Láquesis siguió la narración.

—Una vez sucedió, hija —la Cobra se descolocó ante tal muestra de afecto—. Pocos conocen la historia, pero la vida estuvo a punto de sucumbir. En este caso, Hades cree que así podría ganar el encuentro en esta era.

Fue el turno del impetuoso Seiya.

—Saori destruyó el cuerpo de Hades.

—Y a Hipnos —mencionó el Dragón.

—Y Tánatos —completó Hyoga.

Cloto por fin habló.

—Y se cargaron todo el Inframundo también. Lo importante aquí es que Hades volvió a posesionarse del cuerpo de tu hermano, Fénix.

Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Marín, Juner y Shaina no dieron crédito a esas palabras.

—Pero ¿cómo? La sangre de Athena exorcizó el alma de Hades del cuerpo de Shun —así manifestaron los cuatro de bronce.

Las tres mujeres callaron para tomar aire y continuar.

—Hades quiso prepararse por sí las cosas fallaban. De alguna manera, ese INFAME MEZCLÓ UNO DE SUS CABELLOS con mis preciadas fibras —ahora Láquesis fue la que salió de control—, formando parte de Shun.

—Y lo peor es que ese cabello tomó el lugar de otra fibra, una muy importante en la vida del caballero de Andrómeda.

El Fénix Ikki preguntó en voz pausada.

—¿Y qué se puede hacer?

—Si ese cabello continúa en el ovillo de la vida de Andrómeda, se suicidará en una semana. Así matará su alma definitivamente y Hades se quedará con su cuerpo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala.

—Ustedes pueden quitar ese cabello. Digo, ustedes lo tejieron, por error, claro está —aseveró Hyoga.

—No es tan simple como lo planteas, Cisne —explicó Cloto—. Ese cabello tiene vida propia y puede mimetizarse con la lana.

—Tampoco puede cortarse sin dañar el ovillo. Andrómeda moriría antes de lo destinado —añadió Átropo. Le dio una nueva calada a su pipa y prosiguió, los de bronce y cierta amazona estaban con el alma en un hilo—. La única solución es que Andrómeda haga estallar su cosmos al máximo.

Hyoga sonrió complacido.

—¿Es todo? Pues vayamos a decirle a Shun. Será pan comido para él.

Los cuatro de bronce se levantaron para retirarse cuando Athena los detuvo con una palabra.

—¡ALTO! No hemos terminado. Tendrán que ser sacrificados.

Dragón, Pegaso, Cisne y Fénix abrieron la boca extrañados, lo que causó la risa de Átropo.

—No como ustedes piensan. Escuchen nuestro plan.

 **Horas después**

Shun despertó en Cabo Sunión completamente golpeado y adolorido. No recordaba nada.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —tomando los barrotes de su celda—. ¡Abran! Es un error. No debería estar prisionero.

Dos guardias se acercaron.

—Nuestra diosa quiere verte. ¡Muévete, debilucho!

Lo llevaron encadenado y, a base de empujones, recorrieron las 12 casas hasta el templo de Athena quien lo recibió de inmediato. También estaban sus amigos, su hermano y Junet. Les sonrió, pero nunca respondieron.

Una vez próximo a Athena, los guardias lo obligaron a hincase poniendo la cara contra el suelo.

—A tus órdenes, Saori —pronunció con voz adolorida.

Saori bajó de la tarima donde está su trono y se inclinó sobre él.

—Querido Andrómeda, sé que has estado enfermo — la deidad tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aquello sacó de balance a Shun. Ella sabía. Sus amigos, Junet, Ikki. Empezó a temblar.

—No es necesario que respondas —mencionó Noel de Altar—. Caballero de Andrómeda, te elegimos para cumplir con una misión. Es muy delicada. Eres el único que puede con ella.

Shun abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó dudoso—. Pero hay otros más fuertes que yo. Están más preparados.

Athena cerró los ojos.

—En pasadas guerras, Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu y tú expusieron sus vidas para salvarme. Y también han sido muchas las veces que les he ordenado seguir una vida normal y me han desobedecido.

—Juramos protegerte y serte leales hasta la muerte, Saori.

—Lo sé, Shun. Y estoy agradecida. Simplemente esta vez pelearás solo.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que escuchaste, caballero —una túnica blanca salió detrás el trono.

Shun pudo ver que detrás de sus amigos, Ikki y Junet estaban otros similares al sujeto enfrente de él, obligándolos a hincarse y exponer el cuello.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué buscan aquí? —Shun sudaba miedo.

Altar declaró apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—Fuiste seleccionado por la gran Athena para pelear contra el campeón de un dios que quiere apoderarse de la Tierra. Eres el más fuerte del Santuario.

—Como a nuestro amo le disgustan las guerras largas —el túnica blanca tenía una voz varonil joven—, acordó con tu señora un duelo. La divinidad que gane se quedará con la Tierra y hará con ella lo que le dé su regalada gana. Athena se irá al Olimpo sin voltear en caso de perder.

—¿Quién es ese dios o diosa, Saori? —preguntó Shun.

—Te basta con saber que si no aceptas el reto, tus amigos —Saori apuntó con Niké hacia Ikki y compañía— morirán decapitados a manos de los emisarios de nuestro enemigo. Y si te acercas para liberarlos en este momento, correrán la misma suerte. Date prisa, el combate será antes de que caiga el ocaso.

Fue cuando Shun se estremeció de horror al ver un delgado hilo brillante alrededor del cuello de cada uno de ellos.

—¡Hermano!

—Tranquilo, Shun —Ikki le dedicó una sonrisa—. Confiamos en ti.

Volvió corriendo a su cabaña donde encontró su armadura afuera de su cofre y las cadenas rotas. Kiki la estaba reparando.

—¡Kiki!

—Hola, espero no tardar mucho —dijo risueño el pequeño aprendiz de Mu de Aries—. Desde que el maestro Shion la bañó con sangre de Athena es más sencillo arreglarla. Lo único que no entiendo es cómo se rompió la cadena.

—¿Qué se rompió? —las sorpresas parecían perseguir al caballero.

—En estos momentos es cuando más me gustaría que Mu estuviera aquí —suspiró el niño con pesar—. Me mostraba las lesiones de la armadura y me ponía a investigar su posible causa. De esa forma, aprendía a distinguir golpes, raspaduras, rayones, grietas por el tiempo.

—Tu vida es simple, amiguito. Tienes un oficio hermoso —expresó con dolor.

—¡Vamos, anímate! —le dio un golpecito en el hombro—.Todo saldrá bien. Ve a curarte esos golpes, descansa y come. Yo me ocuparé de tu armadura.

 **Casi la hora convenida**

El trabajo de Kiki era magnífico. A leguas se notaba quién fue su maestro. Shun convocó a su armadura para vestirla y entonces las cadenas resonaron con un alegre cascabeleo. Un llamado.

—La cadena nunca se había comportado como ahora. ¿Será el enemigo al acecho?

Tan ensimismado estaba que no advirtió los golpes a su puerta. Kiki abrió de inmediato.

—¡Andando, Shun! Ya es tiempo.

 **Coliseo**

Se congregaron todos los caballeros existentes y guardias del Santuario, incluso las doncellas de Athena fueron convidadas al singular evento. La diosa de cabello lila presidió desde el palco de honor, acompañada por Noel de Altar y las Moiras, acomodando sus herramientas. Estaban por disponerse a llevar a cabo una auténtica misión imposible. No obstante, confiaban en que todo saldría bien.

En la primera fila se encontraban Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Junet y un ansioso y preocupadísimo Ikki hechos "prisioneros" de las misteriosas túnicas blancas. El Fénix conocía de sobra las habilidades de su hermano pequeño. Elevó una plegaria en silencio que Athena respondió.

 _Ten fe, Ikki. Shun volverá con bien a nosotros._

Kiki corrió hacia el palco para avisar que ya venía el campeón del Santuario. Efectivamente, un par de minutos después apareció Shun custodiado por Geki, Ichi, Nachi y Ban. Al salir del túnel, el caballero de Andrómeda pudo ver en medio del estadio a otro túnica blanca, hincado y de espaldas a él. Realizó la salutación a su deidad que se levantó.

—Guerreros —y la otra persona también volteó hacia el palco honrando a sus señoras—, hoy se disputarán el destino de la Tierra. ¡Qué comience la justa!

Cada contendiente se colocó en su lugar. La cadena se desenrolló de los antebrazos de Shun. En cambio, su oponente volvió a su posición anterior.

— _Hermano, Seiya, Junet amigos. No se preocupen, pronto serán libres._ Buen guerrero, no sé cuál es tu nombre. Nada tengo contra ti. No me gusta pelear y lastimar a la gente, pero tengo que hacerlo. Por favor, perdóname —se puso en guardia.

De repente, el túnica blanca se levantó dándole por fin la cara. El murmullo del viento era lo único que se escuchaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tela salió volando causando gran impacto entre todos los atenienses.

—¡Qué!

—¡Imposible!

—¡Mis ojos me engañan!

El guerrero de las Moiras portaba la primera versión de la armadura de Andrómeda, salvo que parecía hecha de un material cristalino y que no estaban las cadenas, sino únicamente dos eslabones de metal. El rostro fue lo que más impresionó a Shun y Junet: era una máscara plateada con una línea ancha de color púrpura que cruzaba de lado a lado por encima de la nariz. Debajo de los pómulos estaban dibujadas estrellas de cuatro puntas en posición de triángulo invertido.

Shun tembló ante aquella visión. Tenía que ser un fantasma. Se llevó la mano al cinturón donde guardaba una pulsera hecha con espinas de erizo de mar finamente talladas.

—¿E-e-eres tú?

La inesperada respuesta fue un golpe contundente con el puño izquierdo en la mandíbula que lo mandó a volar cayendo de bruces.

—No pien-so –pe-lear contigo. Pode-mos lle-gar a… —Shun se incorporó lentamente.

Una patada lateral en el abdomen lo hizo caer de rodillas al sacarle el aire.

—¡Shun! —Ikki se revolvió en su asiento.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza.

—Es doloroso ver que lo golpeen, amigo, pero hay que seguir el plan —Shiryu trató de calmarlo—. Ten fe.

—¡Guarden silencio! —los amonestó el túnica blanca más próximo—. ¡Echarán a perder todo!

Ikki se contuvo, prometiéndose a sí mismo contemplar la pelea hasta el final. Así le doliera

Cloto, Láquesis y Átropo volvieron a repetirle a Athena la raíz del plan.

—Andrómeda salvará a Andrómeda.

La mente de Shun se transportó a otro tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

 **Cinco años atrás**

 _Shun tenía relativamente poco de haber llegado a isla Andrómeda. Era un lugar desértico, rocoso e inhóspito; con altas temperaturas en el día y bajísimas por la noche. Prácticamente sin vegetación, la única fauna eran los reptiles._

 _Para el pequeño niño estar ahí era un suplicio; no soportaba golpear sus nudillos contras las piedras. Sus manitas cada vez estaban más heridas. Lloraba mucho durante los entrenamientos duros. Para colmo, Reda y Spica lo molestaban la mayor parte del tiempo por su debilidad. Su único consuelo era pensar en Ikki a quien extrañaba mucho. Le caía muy bien Junet, su compañera, pero no entendía muy bien la razón para que usara esa máscara. Le parecía fea y de miedo. Lo que más deseaba era que su maestro, Albiore de Cefeo, dejara de presionarlo tanto._

 _Una noche, Shun se escabulló de la cabaña donde vivía con los otros niños. Conseguir la armadura había dejado de importarle. Quería huir de todo para evitar el sufrimiento de la soledad y la incomprensión._

 _A medida que avanzaba por el desierto, los vientos le impedían ver más allá de su nariz. Su cuerpo tiritaba. El cansancio lo obligó a detenerse ante una roca de buen tamaño con figura extraña. Ahí se echó en posición fetal y se empezó a quedar dormido. Al poco tiempo, unos ladridos lo sacaron de su sopor. Era un enorme perro negro con orejas puntiagudas y hocico largo._

— _¡Oh, no! —y se tapó con sus brazos esperando lo peor._

 _El canino lo agarró del cuello de su ropa arrastrándolo hacia una cueva cercana iluminada por una fogata en su interior. En cuanto pudo, se zafó de las fauces del animal y sintió una doble bofetada en sus mejillas que lo hizo caer sentado en el suelo._

— _¡Qué tonto eres, niño oriental! Si Anubis no te encuentra, te mueres._

 _Shun lloró sobándose sus mejillas._

— _¡Quiero morirme! ¡Ya no quiero la armadura! ¡Es muy feo este lugar! ¡Me quiero ir a mi casa con Ikki!_

 _En un momento que enjuagó sus lágrimas que le ensuciaron su carita, la vio. Era una niña. Una niña con uniforme de entrenamiento blanco con sus protectores y la muñequera con una cadena. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro en una trenza baja. Al igual que Junet, usaba máscara, pero con un diseño distinto: una línea ancha en púrpura que cruzaba de lado a lado por encima de la nariz. Y tres estrellas de cuatro puntas debajo de los pómulos en triángulo invertido._

 _De repente, la niña se quitó la máscara dejando a Shun todavía más asustado. Sus ojos eran azules con una expresión traviesa. Una cinta roja adornada su frente. Empujándose hacia atrás torpemente con sus brazos y piernas entumecidos, Shun consiguió salir de la cueva._

— _¡Detente! —la niña fue por él y se agachó a su nivel—. Estás bien loco. Te vas a congelar si permaneces aquí afuera._

— _Lo prefiero —Shun arrugó la nariz—. Vas matarme porque vi tu rostro._

 _La niña inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y se echó a reír. Shun parpadeó sin entender su reacción._

— _En esta cueva, la regla de la máscara no se aplica —le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse y entrar de nuevo a sentarse frente al fuego._

 _Shun no sabía qué pensar._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Vives aquí?_

—" _Regla 1: Ante la fogata hablamos todo lo que quieras". ¡Uy, estás helado!_

 _La calidez de la hoguera lo reconfortó. Fue que el perro lo rodeó con su cuerpo y empezó a lamerle la cara._

— _¡No! —risas—. ¡Basta! —más risas—. ¡Me haces cosquillas!_

— _Le simpatizaste a Anubis. En cambio a Reda y Spica los detesta. Si se lo encuentran, salen corriendo porque le temen._

 _El pequeño acarició al perro y éste le lamía manos y rostro con cariñoso afecto._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la niña._

— _Shun. No me has dicho por qué estás aquí._

— _Bueno, es mi lugar favorito —se puso seria—. Los dioses quisieron que estuvieras cerca de esta cueva. De verdad, ¿quieres morirte?_

— _El entrenamiento es muy duro. Soy muy débil. No creo que consiga la armadura._

 _La niña echó un poco de leña al fuego._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué viniste a Andrómeda?_

— _Porque es la única manera de volver con Ikki, mi hermano mayor. Nunca nos habíamos separado —bajó la mirada con tristeza._

 _Los niños se quedaron dormidos al abrigo de la fogata. Shun abrazó al perro muy fuerte. Desde hacía mucho, no se sentía tan protegido y seguro._

 _Antes del amanecer, Anubis se levantó a despertar a su dueña._

— _Buenos días, amigo —lo abrazó y besó. Salieron de la cueva a ver el cielo—. Todavía hay tiempo. ¡Rápido, despierta al niño oriental!_

 _El animal obedeció sin chistar. Fue a lamer el rostro de Shun con cariño._

— _¡Hey! —risas—. Hola, ¿cómo estás, perrito? —vio a la niña pagar la fogata echando arena con su pie mientras se puso de nuevo la máscara—. Oye, ¿qué pasa?_

— _Si el maestro Albiore descubre que te fugaste, estarás en graves problemas —le jaló de la mano para que se pusiera de pie._

 _Shun se resistió._

— _Ya te dije que no quiero regresar. Me iré a casa._

 _La niña le dio un coscorrón en la coronilla._

— _¡Deja de pensar tonterías! El maestro Albiore afirma que nadie llega aquí por casualidad. Si te considerara tan poca cosa, ni siquiera te admite. ¡Muévete, niño oriental!_

 _Aquellas palabras molestaron muchísimo al pequeño._

— _¡No me llames así! Tengo un nombre. ES S-H-U-N, no niño oriental —entonces sí se levantó, lo cual aprovechó la niña para tomarlo fuertemente de la mano y correr hacia el lugar de entrenamiento junto con el perro._

 _Una vez cerca de las cabañas, se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas._

— _Entra y finge dormir. Tienes tiempo._

 _Shun se empequeñeció abrazando sus piernas, dudando a dar ese paso._

— _El maestro sabe escoger a sus alumnos. ¡Anda, no tengas miedo!_

 _Una gran batalla se libró en el interior del chiquillo. En cuanto levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta que sus rescatadores ya se habían alejado. Con temor, entró a la cabaña y se recostó en su lugar. Poco después se les llamó para iniciar las actividades de ese día._

 _Pasó el tiempo. Albiore les ordenó a sus estudiantes que corrieran solos cierta distancia en distintas direcciones de la isla. Shun llegó hasta una playa que daba a mar abierto donde halló a la misteriosa niña golpeando las olas con sus puños. Aunque la tiraban en la arena, volvía a atacarlas una y otra vez. Para observar mejor, decidió esconderse detrás de unas rocas muy grandes. Le era muy extraño que ella no entrenara con ellos._

 _Fue cuando sintió que tiraban de su costado. Descubrió un oscuro pelaje y húmeda lengua roja._

— _¡Anubis! —lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

— _¡Guau, guau! ¡Guau, guau! —luego le mordió suavemente la mano para que siguiera mirando. El animal se echó en la arena poniendo atención._

 _Una figura muy familiar se aproximó a la niña. Una bastante conocida._

— _¿Maestro Albiore? —cada vez se extrañó más._

 _En cuestión de segundos, dio inicio un combate entre el caballero de Cefeo y la niña. Ella era muy rápida a pesar que él la aventajaba en tamaño, fuerza y experiencia. Todo terminó con la niña apoyada en cuatro puntos en la playa, signo de estar agotada. El maestro le dio la mano para ayudarla a pararse, le sacudió la arena de la espalda, se puso a su nivel y la abrazó con dulzura._

 _Ante tal escena, Shun optó por retirarse sigilosamente antes de que lo descubrieran. Durante la cena, estuvo por demás pensativo. Una vez que sus compañeros se durmieron, salió en silencio. Esta vez, abrigado por su manta. Tomó el mismo camino que en su primer escape y se detuvo al pie de la roca con forma extraña._

— _Anubis, Anubis._

 _Esa noche, los vientos eran suaves, sin embargo hacía frío. No tardó mucho el canino en aparecer. Saludó a Shun con entusiasmo y éste le ofreció parte de su cena que guardó._

— _¿Quieres llevarme con tu amiga, por favor? —el perro tomó la comida con el hocico y se echó a correr hasta una colina donde se detuvo para ladrarle indicándole que lo siguiera._

 _Poco después, la cueva emergió ante sus ojos. La niña al verlo se alarmó._

— _Ho-hola —la saludó sonrojado._

— _Hola, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?_

— _Le pedí a tu perro que me trajera porque quiero hablar contigo._

— _Más bien creo que quieres huir como la última vez._

— _¡No, te equivocas! Yo… yo… quiero… darte las gracias —y se inclinó en una reverencia._

 _La niña parpadeó varias veces y entonces le pegó en la cabeza._

— _¡Oye! —se sobó donde le dolió._

— _Nunca te inclines ante nadie sin cuidarte la espalda. Mira hacia atrás._

 _Y Anubis le saltó encima tirándolo de bruces, ladrando como si hubiera capturado una presa._

—" _Regla 2: Jamás descuides tu retaguardia". Ya, amigo, suéltalo —al perro—. Creo que fue suficiente por hoy._

 _Shun se incorporó sacudiéndose las rodillas._

— _Al grano, ¿de qué quieres agradecerme?_

— _Pues que tenías razón sobre el maestro Albiore. Piensa que tengo un gran talento, pero que me falta confiar más en mí. Ya no tengo tantas heridas como cuando te conocí._

— _¿Y ese ojo morado? —señaló la niña._

— _¡Ah, bueno! —se sobó la nuca sonrojado—. Todavía tengo que mejorar mis reflejos._

 _Inesperadamente, la cadena de la niña salió directo contra el pecho de Shun quien alcanzó a esquivarla por poco._

— _Oye, no quiero pelear contigo._

—" _Regla 3: Apóyate en ambos pies para balancear tu cuerpo". Y, enderézate —lo tomó de los hombros._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que te endereces. Caminas encorvado. Por eso te molestan mucho. Fíjate, cuando cazan los animales, la presa agacha la cabeza o arrastra la cola. Eso significa que está enfermo, o viejo o está herido._

 _Shun se le quedó viendo ala niña. Tal vez sus palabras tuvieran sentido._

— _Ya veo. Lo tendré en cuenta._

— _Siéntate, ¿quieres leche?_

— _Claro. Gracias._

 _La niña le sirvió de la marmita un poco en un tazón de madera. Shun estaba muy contento, pues tenía meses sin tomar leche. Al probarla, hizo un gesto de repulsión, lo que notaron la niña y Anubis._

— _Es de cabra. Tiene un sabor fuerte._

— _Solamente había tomado de vaca —la puso a un lado—. ¿Por qué no entrenas con nosotros?_

 _La pequeña, ya sin su máscara, lo vio sin expresión alguna._

— _Hoy te vi en la playa peleando contra el maestro Albiore. Eres muy fuerte —expresó con admiración._

— _Pues…—en su voz trémula había mucha duda—, es que… yo... —escuchó ruidos en la cueva—. Ocúltate, alguien viene._

 _Shun obedeció. Se puso detrás de una gruesa columna. Desde ahí oyó al maestro Albiore._

— _Debes descansar. Tu entrenamiento es primero —con voz severa se dirigió a la niña._

— _¡Ya sé! —hizo un puchero—. Es que quería ver la lluvia de estrellas._

— _Sabes que si no descansas y comes bien, te costará más conseguir tu armadura, mi Pequeña Estrella —la cargó en sus brazos._

— _Oye, papá, ¿cuándo estaré con tus alumnos? Sabes que soy muy fuerte._

— _No lo dudo, pero sé que cuando te topas con Reda o Spica, salen llorando porque los molestas._

 _La niña protestó:_

— _¡Eso no es cierto! Si los mordí fue porque me molestaron primero—al darse cuenta de lo que dijo—. ¡Upss!_

 _El caballero de Cefeo rio._

— _¿Con qué fuiste tú, eh? Mira —la bajó al piso y se puso a su nivel—, si entrenas lejos de mis alumnos es porque me gusta tener tiempo padre-hija. Si estás con ellos, sería más estricto contigo que con nadie más, ¿entiendes?_

— _No importa. Podríamos vernos aquí en la cueva. ¡Anda, papi! Prometo seguirte el paso._

— _Lo pensaré. Y ya duérmete que mañana repetirás los ejercicios de hoy —la abrazó y besó su frente—. Buenas noches, cariño. ¡Anubis! —el perro acudió al llamado y se sentó moviendo la cola—. Cuídala, confió en ti._

— _¡Guau, guau, guau!_

— _Buenas noches, papá. Descansa. Sueña con mamá._

 _El guerrero se marchó hacia el campamento. Mientras tanto, Shun se quedó de una pieza._

— _¿Papá?_

 _Unas semanas después, la niña se sumó a los demás aprendices de isla Andrómeda. Además de Shun, trabó amistad con Junet, lo cual era genial para ambas. Eran las únicas niñas y entre ellas se cuidaban de las maldades de Reda y Spica quienes escapaban despavoridos en cuanto Anubis hacía gala de aparición._

 _Los tres, junto con el perro negro, se volvieron inseparables._

 _Con el pasar de los años, los niños crecieron y sus cuerpos cambiaron transformándose en adolescentes. No fue raro para Anubis y su dueña saber que Shun y Junet se gustaban y más al confirmar que la chica rubia no mandó a su amigo oriental al Inframudo después de ver su rostro._

 _Eso sucedió un día que accidentalmente las dos cjovencitas estaban puliendo sus máscaras con arena cuando el perro espantó a Junet con un ensordecedor ladrido desde atrás lo que la hizo soltar la máscara. Al voltear donde estaba el animal para callarlo, se dio cuenta que también estaba Shun. Ambos se sonrojaron. Junet se vio en un aprieto al recordar la regla de la máscara, pero pudo más su corazón._

 _Un mes después, Anubis murió víctima de la mordedura de una cobra. Era un perro de edad avanzada bastante enfermo. Ya no comía y permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo acostado. Albiore consideró que sería una muerte piadosa. Esa vez fue de las pocas veces que vio a su amiga llorar amargamente. Entre Shun y Junet la acompañaron los días que duró su luto. La pérdida del simpático animal también les dejó un sentimiento de vacío._

 _El tiempo siguió su curso. Se cumplió el entrenamiento de cinco años para reclamar la armadura de Andrómeda. Tras la derrota de Reda, Shun se convirtió en el primer candidato. Mientras que su amiga misteriosa hizo lo mismo contra Spica. Una noche en la cueva._

— _Seremos tú y yo, ¿comprendes que debo regresar con ella a Japón? —el joven se sentía muy incómodo ante esa situación._

— _La armadura elegirá a quien tenga el cosmos más digno de ella. ¿Dónde está el problema, Shuny? ¿Qué te preocupa?_

— _Que pueda lastimarte. Te quiero mucho para verte sufrir. También hay otra cosa._

 _La chica lo escuchó atenta._

— _Si llego a morir, prométeme que buscarás a Ikki para decirle lo que pasó. Por favor, jamás le menciones a nadie que yo quise escaparme por la puerta falsa._

— _¿Cuál puerta falsa? —trató de hacer memoria—. Lo único que yo recuerdo es que Anubis te llevó a la cueva porque querías tomar leche de cabra._

 _Ambos se echaron a reír por la broma._

— _Descuida, amigo —lo abrazó de lado—. Nadie, ni Junet ni tu hermano. Mis labios están sellados. Por Athena._

 _Al día siguiente se dispuso el sacrificio. Ambos chicos se les ató con cadenas a unas columnas de piedra. Tal cual con la princesa Andrómeda para pagar la ofensa cometida por su madre, la reina Casiopea, contra las nereidas de Poseidón._

 _El mar se embraveció a cada instante, cubriéndolos de la vista del maestro Albiore y de Junet que atentos observaban con cierta ansiedad y preocupación. De pronto, estallaron dos cosmos, uno magenta y otro color cian, el agua se arremolinó y el mar se partió en dos. Shun consiguió salir llevando en sus manos las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Se sentía feliz y orgulloso: volvería a ver a Ikki, su hermano. Junet y Abiore de Cefeo quedaron maravillados con tal hazaña. No obstante, algo no estaba bien. El otro cosmos desapareció._

 _Los tres iniciaron la búsqueda de la chica de la máscara de la línea púrpura. Ningún resultado. Lo único que Shun encontró en una playa fue la pulsera de erizo de mar que su amiga siempre llevaba consigo en su mano izquierda. Se la entregó su mentor quien al verla derramó dos lágrimas y se la devolvió._

— _Quédatela. Mi hija apreciaría mucho que la guardaras. Fue su más grande tesoro, el único recuerdo de su madre. Ve en paz, Shun y que Athena te proteja._

Fin del flashback


	6. Chapter 6

—¡SHUN,SHUN! ¡LEVÁNTATE! —gritó Ikki desde la tribuna.

El caballero de Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza lo que ayudó a despejarse.

—¿Hermano?

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Se vio tirado en medio del coliseo frente a esa persona tan conocida y querida por él. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviera sirviendo a otra deidad que no fuera Athena? Se incorporó y se puso en guardia.

—¡Estás viva! ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Dónde has estado?

—A ti es a quien menos debo explicar, LADRÓN —Shun se impactó con ese tono tan duro—. ¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO!

El joven caballero no entendió a qué venían tantos insultos.

—Tú —apuntándole con el dedo acusatoriamente—. Me robaste la armadura de Andrómeda. Tenía más derecho que tú. Jamás te creí tan bajo, NIÑO ORIENTAL.

Shun comenzó a molestarse.

—¡Deja de decirme así! Y no sé de qué hablas.

Entonces una fuerte lluvia de golpes y patadas llegó. Shun únicamente las esquivaba y en ocasiones, ni los detenía. Un hilito de sangre le corrió por la boca.

—Te quiero mucho como para golpearte. No puedo ni quiero lastimarte.

—Sí, como no. ¡Mentiroso! Lo mismo dijiste en la cueva —le aplicó una llave al cuello al caballero—. Rompiste la cadena a propósito con tu cosmo.

Shun se libró del agarre como pudo. Prefería el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se trenzaron sus manos de frente.

—La armadura escogió. Ambos sabíamos que podía suceder.

—¡Quítate ya la careta de inocente! —le dio un cabezazo para quedar lo bastante separado de él—. Athena debe saber lo indigno que eres.

Athena y las Moiras permanecieron impasibles. El caballero seguía confundido, lo que aprovechó su oponente para saltarle encima tal cuan un depredador y gritó mientras lo estrangulaba con las manos.

—¡QUISISTE MATARME!

En un acopio de fuerza, Shun se la quitó de encima.

—¿Acaso enloqueciste?

Sin mover la cabeza, la guerrera vio hacia el palco. Y apuntó con el dedo hacia el joven.

—TE ACUSO ANTE ATHENA DE INDIGNO. QUISISTE SUICIDARTE EN ANDRÓMEDA.

Bastaron esas solas palabras para que una ira ciega invadiera a Shun. Algo que nunca había sentido: decepción.

—¡Me traicionaste! Juraste que jamás lo revelarías a nadie.

La cadena de Andrómeda enloqueció debido al cosmos de su portador.

—Se lo dije a mi padre antes de la ceremonia del sacrificio.

—¡No, es imposible! Juraste ante Athena.

—Pues creo que Junet y tu hermano están más que encantados con la noticia —se carcajeó con crueldad.

Shun escuchó una voz ronca y oscura hablarle directamente.

¡ _Mátala! Nunca fue tu amiga. Te ha causado dolor como tus amigos y tu hermano. Es igual que todos lo que dañan. Mira como te pagó tu confianza._

—¡Onda del trueno!

Ambas cadenas salieron directamente contra el pecho de su oponente. Para ese momento el cosmo de Shun presentaba ya cambios en vibración, energía y color. Se estaba volviendo maligno, lo cual advirtieron todos en el coliseo.

(Escuchar con _Pegasus Fantasy_ )

Ante el inminente ataque, los eslabones de la otra armadura de Andrómeda desarrollaron una cadena de cosmos cian lanzándose al ataque.

—¡Electroimán! (se usa la defensa rodante y la onda de trueno al mismo tiempo, con los 10000 voltios al máximo)

En la tribuna, se discutía la pelea.

—No entiendo —Hyoga observaba atentamente—. ¿Armaduras similares?

—Es cristalina, pero básicamente es la de Andrómeda —aclaró Shiryu—. Son los ataques lo que me preocupan. No sé si con eso el cosmo de Shun estalle.

—¡Vean! —el grito de asombro de Jabú los hizo volver la vista a la pista.

Las dos cadenas chocaron de frente, anulando sus ataques.

—¡Qué! —Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki y Junet contemplaron como ambos guerreros fueron disparados hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

Fue Sahina de Ofiuco la que dio la alarma.

—¡La cadena de Andrómeda! —señaló con estupor.

Con dificultad, Shun se levantaba cuando se vio atacado por la misma cadena. Parecía que se había vuelto loca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se arrancó de los antebrazos de su armadura de origen para ensamblarse en los eslabones de la armadura cristalina.

—¿Ya lo viste, LADRÓN? La cadena me reconoció.

Las Moiras sonrieron satisfechas.

—No me hace falta la cadena para destruirte, infeliz humana.

La voz de Shun se volvió ronca y profunda. Sus ojos habían perdido su característico tono y expresión cálida. Su cabello se tornó negro. Con un movimiento de su mano se levantó un fuerte viento que azotó el coliseo mandando a la guerrera de cristal contra la pared, provocado que perdiera el casco dejando caer su cabellera castaña apenas atada en una trenza floja.

 _Sigue así. Falta poco._

—Yo acuso a Shun de Andrómeda —lo volvió a señalar con el dedo sin dejar que le temblara la voz— de ser un caballero indigno. Un ladrón. La cadena me reconoció como portador. La armadura ha hablado —elevando su brazo para mostrarla—.Quiso huir de la isla. Y… —para ese momento los ojos de Shun resplandecieron como brasas ardientes— quiso suicidarse. Ikki, Junet, ahí lo tienen. Un farsante.

El dolor, la ira, la decepción, la tristeza, el miedo. Un sinfín de emociones humanas desquiciaron a Hades. Lo único que quería era acabar con su rival como fuera. Callarla. Su cosmo se magnificó arremetiendo contra quien osó ofenderlo. Mientras tanto, las Moiras ya estaban en sus posiciones.

—¿Listas, hermanas? —preguntó Láquesis.

La más joven y la anciana asintieron.

 _Mantenlo ocupado. Vamos a comenzar._

La joven sabía que en esos momentos podría perder la vida ante tamaño poder. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme en sus ataques, ahora con la cadena de Andrómeda en sus manos, y también defendiéndose de Hades/Shun.

 _Recuerda. Cuando te digamos, deberás acercarlo lo más que puedas a la muerte._

Esas palabras causaron que la oponente tragara duro por segunda ocasión. Eso únicamente significaba algo.

Láquesis tomó un delicado punzón de oro y plata para realizar la operación. Átropo introdujo sus dedos en los ojillos de las tijeras y Cloto enredó lentamente hacia atrás el ovillo. Finalmente, dieron con un resplandor rojo que destacaba en medio de las otras fibras.

La matrona tomó aire. Aunque sabía que sus movimientos debían ser delicados, también necesitaba la velocidad suficiente. Con pulso seguro y firme, inició. A ratos aflojaba y en otros, tensaba el hilo, según lo necesitara.

—¡Shun, por favor! ¡Basta! —Junet le gritó a su amigo. Apenas si podía reconocerlo. Jamás le había visto esa crueldad—. ¿Qué te está pasando? —lloró con amargura detrás de su máscara. No quería ver matarse a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Tranquila, Junet —le susurró Ikki a su cuñada.

En el palco principal

—¿Cómo vas, tía Láquesis? —una inquieta Athena se acercó a las tres mujeres.

—No cabe duda —secándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano—. Nuestros ovillos son los mejores: las fibras bien cardadas, limpias y excelente firmeza en su torsión.

—Respira, hermana —Cloto le dio ánimos.

—Bien, continuemos —reinició la delicada operación—. Ya… casi…

De regreso en la arena, el cruento combate seguía. El cuerpo de Shun/Hades también había perdido la diadema de su armadura. Ambos competidores estaban exhaustos. En un último esfuerzo la amazona de armadura cristalina susurró al girar con los brazos extendidos en diagonal.

—Doble hélice galáctica.

A la par, la cadena de Andrómeda metálica y la de cosmos crearon lo que parecía la cadena del ADN, impactando contra el pecho de Shun y enfureciéndolo cada vez más.

En el palco de honor, las Moiras se levantaron dirigiéndose a uno de los combatientes.

—¡Eh, tú, JÚNIOR!

Por inercia, Shun/Hades viró en dirección de donde venía la voz cascada de Átropo. Y socarronamente, se burló de las mujeres descuidando su retaguardia.

—¡Las vencí, trío de GALLINAS CLUECAS! ¡La Tierra es mía! —se carcajeó demoníacamente.

—Cometiste un gran delito al interferir con el equilibrio cósmico del Universo, Hades —lo señaló Cloto con el huso.

El dios Hades imitó a una gallina al cacarear y buscar gusanos. Cloto y Átropo se vieron una a la otra y se separaron para descubrir a Láquesis en la rueca sosteniendo un hilo negro, grueso y brillante. Shun/Hades palideció.

—Hades —dijo Láquesis con cantarina voz—Hazme un favor, querido.

Las voces del trío al unísono llegaron a los confines del Universo, los mares, el Olimpo y las entrañas de la Tierra.

—¡Nuestros ovillos NUN-CA SE TO-CAN! Y esto también va para cualquier deidad o ser humano. ATIENDAN O PAGUEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS, ¿ENTENDIERON?

Ante tal impacto, se quebraron las copas de oro con ambrosía que estaban bebiendo los dioses olímpicos dejándolos temblando de pánico.

Shun/Hades se paralizó al ver su cabello en la mano de Láquesis, instante en que la guerrera de cristal saltó sobre él, montándolo. Lo inmovilizó con las cadenas metálicas, levantando su torso y cabeza para estrangularlo con las cadenas de cosmos. Cada vez aplicó más y más presión.

Todo ocurrió en un suspiro. Láquesis sacó el cabello del ovillo de Shun, Cloto lo tensó y Átropo lo cortó, desintegrándose. El alma de Hades salió por la boca, ojos y nariz del joven, pegando un gran alarido. La Tierra tembló y los vientos huracanados de desataron en el coliseo. Athena con su cosmos protegió a los asistentes y participantes al extraordinario duelo.

—¡Rápido, Laq! ¡El hilo! —apremió Cloto. Átropo permaneció vigilante por si algo más podía suceder.

Las hábiles manos de Láquesis torcieron la delicada hebra de seda de oro que volvía a ocupar su sitio en la vida de Shun, la cual era un ovillo suave en su mayor parte y con algunas fibras ásperas de lana oscura.

 _Puedes soltarlo. Buen trabajo._

Las cadenas soltaron el cuerpo aporreado del caballero y su contrincante lo desmontó. La cadena de Andrómeda volvió con su portador original. Acto seguido, los dos combatientes cayeron debido a sus múltiples heridas. Ikki saltó la barrera corriendo hacia su hermano.

—¡Shun, háblame!

Las seis túnicas blancas volaron al llegar hasta su compañera. Al revelarse su identidad, los caballeros de bronce y las tres amazonas rodearon al caballero caído para protegerlo.

Eran un espectro con el sapuri de Grifo, un marino con las escamas del Dragón del Mar, un ángel, un dios guerrero de Épsilon-Arioto, un berseker y un forjador de Hefestos con un martillo al cinto. Todas eran armaduras cristalinas.

Athena al ver el conato de pleito ordenó:

—¡Tranquilícense! —a Altar—. Que lleven a Shun y al tejedor a la Fuente de Athena para que se recobren de sus heridas.

—Obedezco, mi diosa.

Las Moiras también dejaron escuchar sus voces.

—Será mejor que les aclares, hija. Nada de batallas con los Tejedores —Láquesis guardó sus herramientas.

Jabú, Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban, junto con los Tejedores acataron las órdenes del caballero de Altar. Él, además de Shaina, Junet, Marín, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki fueron con las deidades a la sala del trono.

—¿Por qué el oponente de Shun tenía una armadura de Andrómeda? —el dragón no se anduvo con rodeos.

—¿Se los dices tú o yo, Athena? —la vieja Átropo se impacientaba con la tardanza de Saori.

La joven de cabellera lila respiró profundamente.

—Los dioses del Universo tenemos que pagar tributo a las Moiras cediendo a uno de nuestros guerreros. En esta ocasión, le tocó a uno de los nuestros.

—Le concedemos una réplica de la armadura a la que aspiraban —mencionó Cloto—. Como vieron es cristalina. Es de un material tan fuerte como el metal. Telaraña.

—¿Y Shun? ¿Qué pasará ahora con él? —Ikki sentía que su deber era estar con su hermano y no ahí.

—Vivirá, Fénix. Le queda un largo camino por delante. Bueno, ya es tarde. Vamos a descansar. Fue un día lleno de energía —comentó la anciana—. Buen descanso, jóvenes.

—¡Ah, Athena! —Cloto sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Partimos mañana antes del ocaso. ¿Te importaría acompañarnos a dar un paseo durante el día?

Saori simplemente asintió con alegría. Ya se imaginaba el tipo de paseo que sus tías tendrían en mente: ver todo tipo de tejidos y bordados por las aldeas.

En otro lado del Santuario, las doncellas se encargaron de los heridos. Ikki llegó tras la reunión en la sala del trono, pero se le impidió el paso bajo pretexto de que así podían trabajar mejor. Kiki al ver la armadura de Shun supo que tendría bastante trabajo los siguientes días.

 **Día siguiente. Antes de la partida**

—Gracias por todo, tías. De verdad, no sé cómo pagárselos.

Las Moiras ya iban ataviadas con sus túnicas blancas con capucha. La más joven llevaba la canasta de plata en las manos.

—Ya, chiquilla —Átropo la sacudió un poco—. Recuerda NADA ni NADIE se mete con el destino. Se cumple y punto.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—Bueno —Cloto empezó a mover las manos nerviosamente en un intento de contar un poquito sin revelar nada importante—. Tal vez puedas pensar en volver al Olimpo. Tu ciclo llegó a su fin.

—Como mencionamos antes, nada es igual a otras guerras santas contra Hades —la vieja comenzó a reír—. Ha de estar como agua para chocolate. Simplemente, deja que suceda la vida. ¿Para qué comes ansías?

—Antes de irnos, me gustaría recordarte que aceptaste permanecer virgen. Es tu destino —Láquesis giró su mano para integrar la vara a su cosmos.

—¿Lo dicen por Seiya? —la chica tembló. Veía venir un fuerte regaño.

—Tenma, Seiya, como se llame. Es el mismo Pegaso que te sirve con devoción. Es todo. Él y tus otros caballeros ya tienen un destino y una vida que cumplir. Así es esto —declaró la matrona con firmeza.

Athena derramó una lágrima de tristeza.

—¡Vamos! —Cloto le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Eres la diosa de la sabiduría. Sabrás qué hacer.

En eso se acercó el forjador, un joven atlético de piel apiñonada y ligeras ondas en su oscuro cabello largo hasta el hombro.

—Mis señoras, estamos listos.

—Gracias, Héctor. ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro combatiente? —preguntó Láquesis.

—Ya en la camilla.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos, sobrina —Átropo le dio una abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla.

—Nos habría gustado venir en mejores circunstancias —Cloto imitó a su hermana.

—Hasta pronto, mi niña —Láquesis también le dio una cariñosa caricia en la mejilla.

Las tres mujeres y el forjador salieron de la sala del trono, dejando muy pensativa a Saori con toda esa plática.

 **Y en la Fuente de Athena**

Shun dormía plácidamente cuando Ikki lo despertó. Traía una charola en sus manos.

—Anda, vamos, Shun. Levántate, tienes que comer algo.

El joven apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos. Ahí estaba, su misma mirada dulce y gentil.

—¡Auch, Ikki! —al ver sus vendajes—.¿Qué me pasó?

—Ayer tuviste un combate. Peleaste como un león —le pasó un vaso con agua aromática.

—Es cierto. Fue para decidir el destino de la Tierra. ¿Entonces, Saori?

—Todo salió bien. Nos soltaron al terminar el encuentro.

—No recuerdo mucho.

En eso, llegaron Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu.

—¡Hey, amigo! —Hyoga chocó su puño contra el de Shun.

—Menudo susto nos diste —Seiya lo despeinó—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, algo golpeado, pero bien. ¿Me quieren contar del combate?

—Ambos se dieron con todo. Se llegó a la conclusión de que fue empate —declaró Shiryu.

—¿Y mi oponente?

Obviamente, los cuatro de bronce acordaron jamás mencionar que Shun casi mata a su oponente en su estado como Hades.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que luchó en buena lid. ¿Dónde está? Me gustaría verlo.

—Hoy vuelven a su país. Deben ir camino al puerto —mencionó Hyoga.

Bastaron esas palabras para provocar que Shun saliera corriendo. Prácticamente atropelló a Junet en el camino quien iba a visitarlo. A pesar de ir herido y descalzo, no le importó su condición. Necesitaba saber. En poco tiempo, divisó a la comitiva.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! Esperen. ¡No se vayan!

El berseker, el espectro, el ángel y el marino se alertaron ante tales gritos. El forjador detuvo la marcha al reconocer que el caballero de Andrómeda corría colina abajo.

—Pero muchacho —Láquesis lo amonestó—, apenas te curaron, ¿estás loco?

Shun se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—Ne-ce-sito ha-blar con…

Las Moiras se vieron entre sí. Los Tejedores esperaban la respuesta en silencio.

—Puedes ir —Átropo, un poco enternecida, se dirigió a la chica de máscara plateada con la línea púrpura—. Tienes 15 minutos.

Los Tejedores llevaron la camilla cerca de donde crecían unos olivos. Ahí, se levantó con ayuda del marino. Shun y ella se sentaron bajo su sombra contemplando el Puerto del Pireo.

—Pensé que habías muerto.

—No —se quitó la máscara. El rostro de su amiga de infancia tenía profundos moretones—. Yo pensé que el muerto eras tú.

—¿Qué te pasó exactamente? —Shun puso toda la atención a su relato.

—Estuvimos encadenados a las columnas de piedra. En cuanto subió la marea, concentré mi cosmos al máximo y las cadenas empezaron aflojarse. De pronto, sentí el agua muy agitada. No era normal esa corriente. Traté de sujetarme lo más posible a las piedras, pero me tragó, Cuando menos lo esperé, las cadenas se reventaron. Me costó trabajo respirar. Y una luz blanca me envolvió.

Al despertar, me hallé en una playa de arena negra. Junto a mí estaba Ron, un marino de Poseidón. Él me llevó ante las deidades a quienes ahora sirvo. Me explicaron que Athena dispuso que fungiera como tributo. Y también supe que te convertiste en el nuevo caballero de Andrómeda.

—¿Y quiénes son?

—Las Moiras —Shun se estremeció ligeramente—. La señorita Cloto y las señoras Láquesis y Átropo. No son tan malas como crees.

—¿Te tratan bien?

—Sí, todo bien. He aprendido mucho del Universo con ellas.

—¿Y qué más haces además de cuidarlas?

—Bueno, como tejedores, recolectamos las fibras más preciadas: las decisiones. Las Moiras las utilizan para enriquecer las vidas.

—Entonces el duelo que sostuvimos, ¿fue por el control de la Tierra?

—Fue un engaño para liberarte de la posesión de Hades.

—Pero la sangre de Athena exorcizó el alma de Hades —expresó con incredulidad.

—Mis señoras son fanáticas del teatro. Se les ocurrió inventar lo del duelo contra Athena para evitar que sospecharas, mejor dicho, Hades, de que ya se habían dado cuenta de la contaminación. El señor del Bajo Mundo alteró el ovillo de tu vida con uno de sus cabellos para evitar que Athena volviera a derrotarlo.

—No entiendo. ¿Cómo llegó ese cabello hasta mi ovillo de vida?

—Mis señoras investigaron. Al parecer, Hipnos y Thanatos al saber que albergarías el alma de Hades, se las ingeniaron para que ese cabello tomara el sitio de uno de los dones que se te otorgaría. La señorita Cloto cree que fue justo después que se lavó la lana para hilar tu vida.

La única manera para retirar ese cabello y reemplazarlo por el hilo original era que explotaras tu cosmos y, de paso, el de Hades. Así, el mismo cabello se revelaría solo.

—Entonces esos golpes… —le dolió en el alma ver las heridas de su amiga—. ¡Pude matarte! Jamás me lo habría perdonado.

—Justamente ése fue el plan de Hades: matar tu alma cometiendo homicidios. Al sentir remordimientos terminarías suicidándote. Morirías, pero él tendría un nuevo cuerpo.

Shun, decepcionado, bajó la cabeza.

—Pensé que éramos amigos —se enojó como nunca—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me traicionaste!

—Tan lo somos que me ofrecí a partirte la cara en lugar de uno de mis compañeros.

Shun se exaltó todavía más.

—¡Mientes! Le dijiste a todo el estadio que quise suicidarme en Andrómeda para escapar del entrenamiento tan rudo. Ikki, Junet y mis amigos te escucharon —se tapó la cara para evitar que lo viera llorar de amargura.

Con sus pocas fuerzas, la chica le pegó con la máscara en la cabeza.

—"Regla 4: Averigua antes de reclamar", niño oriental. Y tranquilízate.

—¡ME LLAMO SHUN! —rugió—. ¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice después que soltaras todo?

El silencio se apoderó de ellos.

—Solamente tú lo escuchaste.

El caballero de Andrómeda se quedó dudando de la sinceridad de su amiga.

—Si no me crees, pregúntales —se sintió herida—. Yo era la única que podía provocarte para que perdieras el control de tus emociones. Y lo que más detestas es la traición.

—¿Qué? —el joven no dio crédito a sus oídos.

—Hades, como dios que es, no sabe manejar las emociones humanas. Y al estar en el cuerpo de una persona tan sensible como tú, literalmente se volvió loco. Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Shuny.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Nuestras armaduras pueden mimetizarnos con el entorno, dando la impresión de ser invisibles. Las Moiras me asignaron recoger las decisiones que se dieron desde que tuvieron lugar el Torneo Galáctico, la batalla de las 12 Casas, lo de Asgard, Poseidón y Hades. Eres un digno maestro de la cadena de Andrómeda.

—Tú también —volteó a verla—. ¿Por qué hay dos eslabones de la cadena de Andrómeda en tu armadura?

—Es el recordatorio de donde vengo. Pertenezco a las huestes de Athena.

—Doble hélice galáctica. ¡Je! —sonrió—. Deseé ejecutarla muchas veces ya con la armadura, pero es imposible —la tomó de la mano—. Falta la otra parte.

Se quedaron así viendo como el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

—Gracias —la abrazó llorando de alegría.

La chica volvió a ponerse la máscara.

—Debo irme, Shuny. No sé si vuelva a verte.

De pronto, Junet llegó corriendo. Ambas se reconocieron. Se quitaron las máscaras y se fundieron en un cariñoso y fuerte abrazo. Shun también se sumó y lloraron. Los tres estaban juntos otra vez. Sintieron que las almas de Albiore de Cefeo y Anubis estaban con ellos.

Los dos la llevaron donde sus compañeros esperaban con la camilla. Las Moiras también habían aprovechado para contemplar el atardecer. Ahí terminaron de despedirse sin querer realmente decir adiós.

—¡Eh, Junet! Que sean muy felices juntos. Ya sabes lo loco que Shuny se pone con el desorden.

—¿Qué? — la rubia amazona se extrañó.

—Nos vemos —la besó en su mejilla y los siete Tejedores remprendieron la marcha hacia el puerto. Sus señoras ya los esperaban un poco más adelante.

—Espera —Shun volvió a detenerlos—. Toma —sacó la pulsera de erizo de mar del bolsillo de su pantalón. Vagamente recordó que la sujetó en algún momento de las curaciones.

—Guárdala. Quizá sea el regalo para mi primera sobrina. Te quiero, Shuny —lo besó en la mejilla—. Cuídate mucho y toma sabias decisiones.

—¡Cómo! —se sorpendió el joven caballero.

—¡Ups! —la chica se dio un ligero golpecito en la coronilla al ver a sus compañeros mirarla con cierta molestia. Detrás de la máscara sacó la puntita de la lengua y cerró un ojo—. Hablo de más. Cuídense mucho —se fue agitando las manos.

Shun y Junet vieron alejarse la procesión donde iba su amiga, la hija del maestro Albiore.

—Sigue tan loca como una cabra —Junet afirmó sonriendo. A Shun—. Y tú, debes descansar. ¿Shun?

—Cuídate, amiga —agitando la mano hacia el horizonte para luego gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡Te quiero mucho, Andri! ¡Hasta pronto!

 **En el camino**

—Me da gusto que pudieran charlar —comentó Cloto—. Tienes buenos amigos.

—Merecían una explicación. Ahora que ya cerraste este ciclo —Láquesis le dio una palmadita—, estás lista para tus nuevas responsabilidades.

—Unas muy grandes, niña —Átropo dijo con voz dura. Generalmente, era estricta con sus Tejedores. Al ver el mar, tragó duro—. ¡Maldita sea! Con lo que odio navegar.

 **De vuelta al Santuario. Fuente de Athena**

Shun se apoyó en Junet durante el camino de regreso. Una vez en cama, no faltaron los regaños por parte de Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu por su imprudencia. Desgraciadamente, fue tal el alboroto que las doncellas los sacaron por escandalosos arguyendo que impedían al paciente descansar con total tranquilidad para que se recuperara de tan dura pelea. Seiya fue el último en irse.

—Seiya, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, nada más apúrate —traía las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans—. Las doncellas podrían regresar.

—¿Cómo fue el combate?

—Sinceramente, ambos se dieron muy fuerte. Hubo ocasiones en que superaste a tu oponente y otras, al revés. Fíjate que resultó ser una chica. Una amazona de Athena. Eso sí, te echó muchas bravatas.

—¿Bravatas? —el joven se levantó de la cama con mucho interés.

—Sí, te dijo niño oriental, miedoso, que querías llorar. Que no sabías usar la cadena. Se la pasó diciéndolo una y otra vez.

Shun derramó unas lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad.

—A ti ¿qué te pasa? —Seiya se rascó la nuca sin entender.

—Después te cuento —se las enjugó—. _Cumpliste tu promesa. Que Athena te cuide y te proteja, mi querida Andrómeda._

El tiempo transcurrió. Athena comprendió que era necesario que se prepararan nuevos caballeros para ocupar los lugares faltantes. En el caso de los cinco de bronce, tuvieron que entrenar arduo para portar sus nuevas armaduras: las doradas de Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario.

Kiki pudo refinar sus técnicas como artesano gracias a unos manuscritos escondidos en la casa de Aries. Eran textos de sus predecesores como el antiguo patriarca Sage, Shion, Atla y por supuesto, de su maestro Mu. El entrenamiento para convertirse en el nuevo caballero de Aries corrió por parte de los nuevos caballeros dorados.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, Athena partió al Olimpo no sin antes dejar al nuevo patriarca que guiaría con sabiduría a su ejército.

 **Años después**

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo subir a Starhill. Su cuerpo había dejado atrás su lozanía y juventud. Desde su nombramiento, nada había que lo alegrara más que visitar aquel sitio desde donde las estrellas causaban una gran fascinación.

—Te esperaba, Patriarca.

El anciano se quitó el casco y la máscara. Su cabello largo era completamente blanco y su cara estaba surcada por profundas arrugas.

—Buen día, Tejedor ¿Nuevas noticias?

—No —se quitó la capucha que le cubría el rostro. La máscara de línea púrpura—. Llegó el día.

—Así que es hoy.

—Volveremos a encontrarnos —y Andri se volvió polvo.

La nueva responsabilidad que le dieron las Moiras tras su combate fue la de fungir como su heraldo ante el patriarca del Santuario de Athena. Si pudo vivir tanto tiempo fue debido a que en los Tejedores llevan en sus respectivos ovillos un hilo de ambrosía, el hilo de la longevidad. Su vida estaba atada a la del patriarca desde el momento que Athena lo nombrara como tal.

Shun lloró de dolor. Regresó a su cámara y se quedó viendo el atardecer.

—He sido muy feliz estos años. Mi hermosa Junet —tomó una foto de su mesa de noche. La de su boda con Junet—. Ondina, Seth, Isis y Ravi —las de sus hijos. También estaban las de sus nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos. Algunos siguieron el oficio de caballero de Athena; otros se convirtieron en artesanos o profesionistas.

También estaba una foto donde parecía con Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki. También se habían adelantado en el camino. Agradeció los buenos y malos momentos a su lado, especialmente como consejeros, pues la labor de patriarca es bastante ruda.

Recordó que sus amigos también hicieron sus vidas. Seiya con Miho, Shiryu con Sunrei, Hyoga y Fler. En cambio Ikki decidió quedarse soltero, pues corazón lo había entregado a su Esmeralda.

Se sentó en la silla de su terraza. Era una tarde cálida. En la mesa apareció un pergamino con la letra de Athena donde venía el nombre de su sucesor.

—Mi labor está completa. Puedo descansar ya.

Y Átropo cortó con sus tijeras doradas el hilo tenso de aquella vida. La del patriarca ateniense Shun que se quedó dormido con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
